bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Odin Reichenbach
Odin Reichenbach is the main antagnonist of the final season of CBS' Elementary. He was the founder and CEO of Odker, an incredibly powerful tech company that delt in phones, security camera softwar, internet search engines, and email among other things, through which Reichenbach amassed an immense fortune of 10 billion dollars. Background Odin Reichenbach was either born in or spend a considerable amount of time in England given his heavy British accent. He had a sister, and a niece named Abigail. He was trained as a mathmetician and ultimately founded a tech company called Odker, which grew immensely successful over a ten year period, amassing Reichenbach a fortune that made him th 8th richest man in America. About three years prior to the seventh season's storyline, a school shooting occurred at the hands of a shooter who had hinted his intent to do it on Reichenbach's internet platform, and after verifying this, he began using his technilogy and software to spy on people, singling out ones who seemed to be planning to commit violent acts like murder from their texts and emails and internet search histories, and began having them killed before they could carry out their deeds. He had an assistant at his company named Antonia who aided him in this endeavor, though it seems nobody else at Reichenbach's company knew of his actions. After beginning these illegal activities, Reichenbach corrupted and made friends in every global law enforcement and intelligence agency to aid in his activities, attempting to stop murderers all over the world, rather than just in America. One of the vigilantes that Reichenbach enlisted, a army vet name Patrick Meers, after killing the person Reichenbach sent him after, ended up in the aftermath shooting Captain Thomas Gregson, the NYPD contact of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson, resulting in them investigating both incidents. Reichenbach ultimately decided to test them. Biography Billionaire tech mogul Odin Reichenbach made his debut in the fifth episode of the seventh season of Elementary. After donating a huge sum of money to the gun buy-back program Sherlock Holmes started in the name of his partner, Dr. Joan Watson, he ultimately enlisted them to look into a false kidnapping threat against his niece, in which they did even unlawful things to protect her before discovering Reichenbach had sent them on a wild goose chase. Confronting him with this, he revealed it was a test of them as people in their resolve to protect innocent lives, and that he was the one who sent their recent foe, Patrick Meers after Tim Bledsoe, a teenage they discovered was planning to bomb a ferry, to kill him before he could, but regrets that Meers also made the mess of shooting their friend, Captain Gregson. He revealed that after a school shooting three years prior, he began tweaking the software code of his company to hunt down and kill people before they could commit violent acts, and offers them the opportunity to help him refine his crime prevention system to avert tragedies. They ultimately refuse, even approaching an acquaintance of theirs in the NSA, Agent Dean McNally, to help bring Reichenbach to justice, but McNally was also one of Reichenbach's contacts and pretended to work with them to help Reichenbach refine his efforts to recruit Holmes and Watson into his group. In the process, he offered them a trust exercise; he'll let them investigate the next potential threat that he is not 100% certain of, and let them decide what to do, to which Holmes pretended to agree, though Reichenbach was sincere in his offer. He was later warned that Holmes and Watson will not back down by McNally, though he was not worried, certain he could handle them. Later, after his assistant, Antonia, informed him that Watson had been looking into one of the hits he had had carried out, Reichenbach approached Holmes and Watson, knocking out their phones, cameras, and computers with secret jamming technology, before revealing his awareness they tried to enlist British Intelligence against him and warning them that no global agency would help them against him since they all value his friendship too much. He then kept his promise to let them vet the next killer he wasn't certain of 100%, presenting them a package of information on a man named Wesley Conrad. Later, Holmes informed him that he had been able to stand down Conrad through non-violent means and suggested that Reichenbach change his method of operation to instead watch over potential killers rather than kill them. Pondering initially, Reichenbach quetioned Holmes as to whether or not he and Watson would help if he did, though Holmes refused to give a direct answer. Deciding ultimately that it was too dangerous and desiring to prove his system works at preventing others from committing violent acts, Reichenbach enlisted a team of mercenaries and a former employer of theirs to kill Wesley Conrad and his parents and stage it to look like a murder suicide, pretending to Holmes and Watson that it was a genuine one. However, Holmes had planted spy camera technology in the Conrads' home, and he later discovered the truth when he found out that the camera was disabled along with other electronics in the house by Reichenbach using the same technology he used before when he sent his team of hitmen to the house. Unaware that they knew the truth, Reichenbach is later informed later by Antonia that their efforts seemed sucessful and that Holmes and Watson seemed not to be suspicious, before she presents him with a report on a man named Stewart Pringle, who had supposedly lost his drug addict girlfriend and planned to bomb the company who made the drugs that killed her in revenge. He approved the man's assassination, but little did he know the identity was an invention of Sherlock Holmes, who together with Watson, had teamed up with his father Morland Holmes, an incredibly powerful businessman with international reach, to neutralize Reichenbach's crime prevention system. One of Morland's associates, posing as Pringle, bought a massive amount of propane gas with a fake ID to lure one of Reichenbach's vigilantees into a trap at a secure location, which succeeded, and he and Watson proceeded to investigate the woman, one Annie Spellman, a third grade teacher traumatized from her school being targeted in a mass shooting for which she was willing to kill to prevent other similar tragedies. They identify one of her victims, and the dates of which she killed two others. Asking detective Marcus Bell to gather information about killings on the other two dates, Holmes and Watson investigate Spellman's first victim, Talia Baccaro, a scientist who, though innocent, they discover Reichenbach had had murdered so he could buy her brother's company while he grieved her loss. All the while Morland had put into motions events that ended up crippling Reichenbach's company, Odker. Enlisting help from some of his more powerful contacts around the world, Morland enticed the countries where Reichenbach got most, if not all his business to ban his technology, causing Odker's stock to go into free-fall as it plummeted in value, and ensured Odker's board received the ultimatum that if Odker wanted to do business with half the world's population, Reichenbach had to resign as CEO. Upon hearing of the effects of Morland's manipulations, Reichenbach began investigating and discovered he was responsible. He confronted Holmes at the police station, again disabling his phone with the jammer, and revealed his awareness of what they were doing. He cautioned against removing him from Odker and ultimately corrected Holmes' assumption that he had had Baccaro murdered to make money by buying her brother's company, but instead to its technlogy with his own to help save lives, believing one innocent life worth saving potentially thousands more. Holmes, however, was not shaken much and Reichenbach left. He later aided the Chinese government by leading them to some of their more elusive enemies to win their favor and ultimately used Morland's contact from that country to lure him into a trap and have him murdered by the mercenary team he hired previously. He also had them kill Spellman and Morland's security team guarding her, and had them use Morland's body to try and lure Sherlock and Joan into a trap and kill them too, though it failed and he had the three mercenaries murdered by their aforementioned former employer he'd hired with them to cover his tracks. By this time, Captain Gregson and Detective Bell had both been made aware of him, and Gregson confronted Reichenbach, but he was unfraid of his warnings. He later met with agent McNally after later had an unexpected encouter with Holmes, and demanded access to all internet platforms the NSA had access to to help him see every threat coming, confident they had the upper hand when McNally complained about the police investigating him since McNally controls the data they'd need to prosecute Reichenbach. Though Holmes and Watson were able to track down and identify the mercenaries' former employer, Frederick Wentz, and realize he was also working for Reichenbach, he was dying of prostate cancer and refused to cooperate agaist Reichenbach, who was paying a top law firm to represent him and give the NYC District Attorney a hard enough time that he wouldn't press any charges. Confident in his victory, Reichenbach is later told by Antonia of more potential threats, which he ordered her to have killed, as well as that McNally supposedly wanted to meet again. Arriving at the bridge where they were supposed to meet, Reichenbach was surpised to see Holmes had lured him there by cloning McNally's phone. Here Reichenbach was trapped in a set up Holmes and Watson orchestrated. Holmes held him at gunpoint with a weapon purchased through the buy-back program Reichenbach funded, while Watson fetched the police to the location on the lie that Reichenbach lured Sherlock there, instead of the other way around. Reichenbach seized the weapon and seemingly killed Holmes, who fell off the bridge, just as the police arrived, and Reichenbach was arrested. The bullets in the gun were blanks, and Watson planted used shells on the scene to prevent the police from discovering this, as well as planting some of Holmes' blood. At the station hours later, a sad Captain Gregson assured Reichenbach that they would charge him with Holmes' apparent murder, and they were going to tear apart Reichenbach's company to find the proof of his other crimes. Three years later, after a lengthy trial, Reichenbach was finally convicted of all his crimes and sentence to 148 years in federal prison. All the while, he never mentioned agent McNally or the NSA for fear of being killed in prison. Personality Odin Reichenbach was a complex person. He seemed to genuinely desire to do good in his own way, but went about doing it hypocritically. Although one could argue the murders he orchestrated saved many lives, he did the very thing he hoped to prevent in the process. He was also perfectly willing to have innocent people killed to get what he wanted and prove his system for crime prevention worked. He was also incredibly arrogant and careless, believing Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson were no threat, which led to his humiliating downfall after he severely underestimated them and walked blindly into their final trap. Abilities and Skills Genius Intellect: 'Reichenbach was acknowledged by Sherlock Holmes as a legitimate genius. His ability to build a company through which he amassed 10 billion dollars certainly attested to that. *'Master Businessman: Reichenbach was a master businessman, attested to by not only his wealth, but also his ability to set up a global company like Oker and pioneer so many different successful technology ventures. **'Master Strategist:' From his ability to perfect orchestrate so many assassinations and ultimately best all of their options to the point that framing him for murder was all Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson could do to overcome him, Reichenbach was certainly a master strategist. es:Odin Reichenbach Category:Characters: Elementary Category:Villains